Till Death Do We Meet
by Stranger2Time
Summary: Tony Stark is the king of the underworld, and he wants Steve Roger's to be his king. Luckily Someone's morning jog takes a fortunate [or unfortunate depending on how you look at it] Turn. AU
1. Chapter 1

Till Death Do We Meet:

Rated: M [for a reason]

Pairing: Steve RogersxTony Stark [Stony]

Notes: Alternate Universe.

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

Tony Stark, King of the Underworld. . . Was bored out of his mind.

He was feigning interest in his right-hand-harpie Pepper's kingdom report and apparently he was failing, as Pepper was shouting at him.

"Tony! This is your kingdom!" She snapped when she caught him nodding off for the fifth time. "At least try to take some interest in it!"

Tony sighed, "I'm listening, I'm listening! What is it?"

Pepper huffed but continued, flicking her long red hair over her shoulder with a delicate claw. "The south bank of the Stix is in need of a remodeling, and The Ferry Men's Union is going to be dropping in soon."

Tony nodded, he hated getting into trouble with the FMU, it always meant a back up in soul traffic and that was one hassel he would avoid at all costs.

"The Hulk has requested time off, he says he'd like a vacation."

"Who are we supposed to get to replace him?" Tony asked, taking a handful of almonds from the plate offered to him by a handsome young satyr. Tony winked at him as Pepper continued.

"There is a the Three headed dog Ceberus who does temp work, or a She-Hulk."

Tony shuddered "Go with the dog, I'd like to stay away from any sticky situations."

Pepper eyed him and Tony could tell she was thinking he made his own sticky she just surveyed her clipboard one last time. "Well that's it, just sign these."

Tony obeyed and was greatful for her speedy departure. With a clap of his hands the rest of the servants cleared the throne room.

Tony waited for a few moments before drawing out of his robes a small hand mirror. He breathed on the mirror's surface and instead of fogging it rippled. The mirror was magic, and showed not a reflection, but a view of the human world.

Tony would often sit for hour gazing into the mirror, at all the people who lived on top of the earth and not in it. Althought techinically the Underworld was on a seperate dimensional plane, not under the earth.

Tony whispered softly to mirror, "Steven Rogers", the name of the human Tony liked to watch best.

Steve was a student now at The Maryland College of the Arts, but when Tony had first discovered him he had been scrawny teenager. You see, Steve was special. He was one of the very few people Tony and pardoned, meaning he had spared him from death. He had been 16, an asthma attack had almost taken him in the night, but Tony had happened to be skimming through images of earth and come across him.

It had only taken a second for him to look down the lines of fate to see that if this boy lived, he would grow to be a great man. Tony had been feeling oddly generous that day and so had spared him, even taking away his bad health. Now, 10 years later, Tony found himself in a very odd position. You see, he had fallen in love with the boy, who was now a man, and a very handsome man at that.

So every day he watched Steve, wishing he could find some way to communicate with him, just to talk to him once. But little did Tony know that as he sat there that day watching Steve take his morning jog, he would very soon be able to do just that. . .

OYO

For Steve the experience was very fast, and slightly confusing.

One moment he was jogging down the street, planning a trip to the botanical gardens for that weekend so he could paint. The next he found himself flying throught the air before everything went black, and then white, and then he found himself sitting on a Bench beside a river that was as black as night.

OYO

For Tony the experience was much different. One moment he was enjoying watching Steve jog (The man had a nice ass), and planning how he could convince Pepper he wasn't needed at the counsel meeting tomorrow. The next he was sitting straight up in his thrown, clutching the mirror in both hands and silently praying his eyes were decieving him.

But then he felt Steve's soul leave his earth body and he knew. The Human, Steve Rogers, was dead.

OYO

Steve surveyed the people who sat with him in the ferry he'd been ushered into. There were people of all races and walks of life in that boat. Steve didn't quite understand what was happening, but he knew one thing. He was not on earth. This thought was confirmed when a harpy carrying a pizza box swooped down and offered the pizza to the ferryman, who was glad of the meal and paid the harpie with a currency Steve had never seen.

"Um, excuse me?" Steve asked the ferry man shyly

"Yes son?"

"What type of money is that?" Steve asked.

The ferryman handed him a small coin he would later learn was worth about as much as a dollar. "These are called dracmas." the ferry man said, "Go ahead and keep it as a momentum of the beginning of your Un-life."

Steve nodded, still unsure what he was talking about. "Thanks."

When the ferry reached the opposite shore the ferryman ushered them out and a pleasent faced (except for her scars) Banshee directed them to a the line of people who were waiting to enter a large building.

Turning to the person next to him (a short man in a purple shirt with blond hair) Steve asked, "Um, excuse me, but do you know where we are?"

The man pulled down his glasses and looked Steve over. "You really don't know?" He asked.

Steve just shook his head.

"Well I hate to break it to you big guy, but you're in Hades."

"What?" Steve stared at the man in shock.

"Yep, Not sure what your story is man, but you're dead."

The man pushed back up his sunglasses and left Steve staring blankly at the place he'd been a moment before.

OYO

Tony shouted for Pepper as he ran through the palace. "Pepper! Pepper! Damn it where are you?! Pepp-"

"Yes M'lord?" Pepper stepped in to the hallway.

"I need you to go pull someone from the line for me!"

Pepper's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Someone I know just died and I'm summoning them before they get sorted!"

Pepper eyed him for a moment before pity spilled across her face, "He died?"

Tony just nodded, not questioning how Pepper knew about Steve, she just knew everything, it was her job.

"I'll go send Happy out to get him." Pepper said, referring to Tony's body guard and her husband. A Cyclops who had worked for Tony since he was a teenager.

"You're a dear Pepper. Oh, and prepare a room for him here, I want him to stay with me."

Pepper shot him another pitying look, "Are you sure that's wise?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, though he knew what she meant.

"What do you plan for this Human?" Pepper asked softly.

Tony looked her straight in the eye so she would know he was sincere. "I guess you could say I plan to make him my Queen."

Pepper didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she sighed, "Shall I give him the room next to your's then?"

"Yes, and tell the servants he'll be sitting next to me tonight."

Pepper nodded and walked away, convinced that her boss had finally lost it. Sure the Lords of Death took human mates all the time, but they were usually women. Pepper wasn't quite sure how the kingdom would take this, or the counsel. . .

OYO

Steve had been standing in the line for only a few minutes he was sure, but some how it felt like days. He tried to converse with the other people around him, but they all seemed disinterested.

Steve was finally reduced to just gazing at the back of the person in front of him's head.

He had stood there for a while when suddenly a huge man with only one eye in the center of his brow came up to him.

"Steven E. Rogers?" he asked.

"That's me!" Steve said perking up.

"Lord Stark has requested an audience with you. Will you comply?" The Cyclops said gruffly.

Steve had no idea who the heck this Lord Snark guy was. But anything was better than waiting in this line any longer. "Yeah! I mean, yes, I comply." Steve said quickly.

The Man nodded and motioned for Steve to follow him. They walked up to the front of the line and Steve saw there were three doors labeled, "Isle of Heroes", "Fields of Unrest", and "Pits of Dispare". Steve followed the man quickly, happy he'd never gotten to the front of the line. He didn't want to know where he would have ended up.

OYO

Tony was back in the throne room, straightening out his robes and jewels, fixing the silver crown that adorned his head so that it appeared as if he had no interest in it's placement. Trying to make sure everything was in place for the arrival of his future spouse, although the other did not know it yet.

Tony was almost giddy with antisaption, and he had to tell himself to calm down several times.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Happy appeared in the doorway, with Steve (who was not a small man) dwarfed behind him.

"The human, My lord." Happy said with a bow, before pushing Steve into the center of the room and leaving.

"Um, hi Lord, uh. . . ."

"Tony will suffice, Steven." Tony sat up from his 'relaxed' lounging position he'd been in.

"Well, Lord Tony," Steve began, not questioning how Tony knew his name. "Do you think maybe you could, if it's not like blasphemy or something, tell me what the heck is going on?"

Tony chuckled as he decended from his throne, and felt a thrill go up his spine when Steve's eyes took in his frame. He shrugged it off though and spoke. "Well, it is my terrible privilege to inform you that unfortuanely you are dead."

Steve sighed and nodded, "I thought so." He said simply. He sighed again and then gave Tony a look. "But what I really don't understand is why you summoned me. What's so special about me?"

Tony had to stop himself from answering that question. "It's quite simple actually," He said as he finally came to a stop in front of Steve. "I don't like to lose my champions before they've even had a chance to fight for me."

A completely confused look covered the blondes face. "What?"

Tony chuckled and found he really enjoyed watching the object of his desire stand there with that adorably confused face.

"You were meant to die 11 years ago in your sleep. I saw what your future could become and so I asked the fates to spare you. It seems they ripped me off and just put it off for a while, but that is fine. I have watched you for all the years since then, And have decided I want you to be my champion."

Steve squared his shoulders, "I'm not entirely sure what that means, but If I have been choosen I will do my best."

Tony smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

OYO

Steve wasn't sure what made him accept his position so quickly, it may have been the praise, it may have been the fact he didn't have anyone who was missing him on earth anyway. So this was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to him. His opinion was only strengthened when Tony lead him down the twisting corridors of the palace to his room. It was far nicer than anything he'd ever had before. But it wasn't so extravagant that he felt uncomfortable. In fact, there were even some things from his room back on earth.

Steve saw his desk against the wall, and his sketchbooks in a pile on the table beside the bed. "Wow! How did you-?"

"I told you I'd been watching you." Tony said softly.

Steve turned to look at Tony, his voice was different now, softer, not as dramatic as it had been in the throne room.

"Thank you." Steve said with a smile, "you have no idea how much these things mean to me."

Tony smiled back, "Actually, thing is, I do. I know this," Tony lifted a milkglass vase shaped like a woman's head. "Was your mother's. And this," He held up the pen knife that lay on the desk. "Belonged to your dad. So did the leather jacket that is currently hanging in that closet behind you."

Steve rushed to the closet and pulled it open. Sure enough, inside was the jacket his father had always worn. It was a fairly normal black leather jacket, but on the upper arms it had littlewings stitched on by his mother when his parents had been young.

Steve buried his face in it and smiled. "Thank you." He said, turning to Tony. "I mean it."

"Yeah, you know, No problem." Tony said, turning away to try to hide his flushed cheeks.

OYO

After that Tony left Steve to explore his new room and retired to his own next door.

Tony closed the door and leaned against it. That had almost been too much for him, being right in the same room with him. His flesh mere feet away, presenting itself to him in every sway of the human's hips, the movement of his hands, lips, eyes. Tony wanted him so bad. . .

Tony locked the door he was leaning against and walked to his bed quickly, tossing his robes off as he did. When he got to his bed he was completely bare. Reaching into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a red bottle filled with lotion, pouring the lotion onto his hand he laid himself back on the bed.

He took the first two fingers of his left hand and dragged them through the substance before moving the digits down to his own hole. He rubbed the lube in and slowly pushed a single finger in as he grasped his penis and stroked himself with firm, well-worn movements. He jerked himself off, speeding up as he pressed in a second finger and then another. He bit his lip to stiffle the moans that threatened to spill from his swollen lips. The things that man could do to him, the very sight of him had left the King of the Underworld a puddle of barely functioning royal goo.

Tony imagined those wonderfully pouty lips kissing him senseless. That long, thick, perfectly formed cock pounding into him (Yes he'd peeked).

It was to these mental images that Tony came, covering his hand and stomach in white cum and moaning the human's name in a way that almost made him glad he didn't have the blond in front of him.

As Tony got up and cleaned himself off he almost felt like crying. He looked into the mirror and sighed, "It won't be long." He promised himself. "Soon enough I will have the really thing in front of me every night."

With this promise to himself Tony went to his closet and began to prepare for the evening meal.

OYO

Steve's first act after Tony left him was to walk the entire room and familiarize himself with his new surroundings.

'I wonder what Tony needs a champion for?' Steve musedas he tried out the taps in the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. 'Champions in the old greek myths I read in school were always rescuing people or finding magical objects. Could that be it?" Steve wondered.

Soon Steve was comfortable enough in his new room and he began to search through his closet to find something to wear for the dinner. 'Tony looked so handsome in just those robes I'm sure he'll look phenominial tonight. . .' Steve shook his head to clear it. 'This guy is a king Rogers,' He scolded himself. 'I sort of doubt you even have a chance here.'

Steve was about to just go with his old prom tux when a knock sounded at the door. "Champion Rogers?" The voice of an aged british man called. Steve rush to the door and pulled it open to reveal a comfortable looking older man, whose hair was black (what was left of it anyway), and eyes blue.

"Hello Sir." The man said with a bow. "My name is Jarvis, M'lord has sent this attire to you for tonight's meal."

Jarvis held out a set of robes that were a lovely shade of blue with red and white designs stitched along the hem, collar, and cuffs. Tiny stars twinkled mysteriously and red vines crawled along the wrists and collar, like red snakes.

"This is beautiful." Steve said, his voice hushed in awe.

"M'lord hoped in would be satistfactory."

"It is, Very." Steve said with a smile. "Tell him thank you for me, and I plan tell him myself this evening."

Jarvis bowed again, "Of course Champion Rogers." He said as he backed out of the room.

"Please, Just Steve would be great." Steve said with a smile.

"As you wish Master Steve."

Steve chuckled and closed the door behind the older man. He held up the robes and smiled, they really were beautiful. He couldn't wait to wear them for Tony.

Steve again chastised himself for his thoughts. 'You don't have a chance with that guy.' Steve told himself.

. . . If only he knew.

OYO

That night as Steve lay between the Atlantian silk sheets he tried to make some sense of the current state of his life.

That morning he'd been just a normal guy, a college student with a glittering future ahead of him, and a date with his classmate Peggy that evening.

He was surprised he hadn't thought of her at all since he'd died, he guessed a small part of him always knew he couldn't go back. He felt a tiny twinge of regret that he was never going to get a chance to get to know that pretty brunett from his english class.

But now there was some one else to get to know, another brunett. Steve remembered how Tony's eyes had sparkled when He'd first walked into the banquet hall in the robes. He'd felt awkward until Tony had laughed at his discomfort, and suddenly he'd relaxed.

Steve smiled as he remembered Tony explaining to him how the Kingdom of the Dead worked, what Tony's job meant and what Steve's status meant for him. The man's eyes had been lit with nervous energy as he talked animatedly.

Steve sighed happily at the memory and rolled over to finally get some sleep.

* * *

Well there you go, chapter one. Chapter two on the way. Pls Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

* * *

The next day when Tony awoke he was out of bed faster than he'd ever been before. Just on the other side of his wall was the handsomest man in either worlds, and he was all Tony's, if only Tony could manage to seduce him. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do it. But he would.

Tony smiled at the thought and continued to primped in front of the mirror for at least another hour, making sure he'd never looked better.

OYO

On the other side of the wall Steve was doing much the same.

He knew he'd only just met Tony, but something about him made Steve's heart skip a beat. A fact he was not happy about. He wasn't some silly teenage girl who got wet from just having her crush look at her. He was a grown man, he shouldn't turn to jelly simply because Tony smiled at him. But he did.

OYO

The two finally met in the throne room, which was where Tony usual had breakfast.

When Steve entered Tony was lounging in his throne and gestured for Steve to take the throne next to him.

"Are sure it's okay for me to sit here?" Steve asked when he was in front of Tony.

Tony looked him up an down. "I doubt the throne would have any protests at being blessed with such close proximity to a body like yours." Tony said, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

Steve blushed and sat down.

A servant entered the hall carrying a tray similar to the one Tony had before him. He placed it before Steve and bowed as he left.

"Do you think you could get them to stop that?" Steve asked.

Tony turned to him in surprise, "What?"

Steve surveyed the tray in front of him as he answered, "I really do not like people bowing to me. It's strange." Tony looked at him in shock. He didn't think this guy could get any more adorable, but he was wrong.

Steve turned to him and Tony found him self blushing. "Uh, yeah, sure. . . Jarvis!" Tony shouted and Jarvis materialized before them. Steve jumped a but but themn reminded himselfin was in the land of the dead and of course things like that would happen.

"Jarvis, Alert the staff that Steve dislikes the formality, Quit it with the bowing, it freaks him out."

Steve turned red, "I didn't say tha-"

Tony turned to look at him, "I know you Steve, I can tell it freaks you out. Or you wouldn't have said anything."

Steve nodded, Tony knew him so well already, he felt he was at a disadvantage, and he said as much when Jarvis left.

"You know, you know me so well but I know nothing about you." Steve said as he popped a handful of pomegranate seeds into his mouth. And no the irony of that gesture was not lost on him. "I don't think that's realy fair."

Tony turned to him with a startled expression. "Me?"

Steve laughed, "Yes you, it's just you and me here isn't it?"

Tony's face softened and he sat up. "Well. . . I inherited the throne from my father as a teenager after he faded and my mother faded when I was just a kid. So Jarvis was like a parent to me."

"Faded?" Steve questioned.

"It's like death to you earth dwellers, except there is no hope of ever seeing them again."

Steve felt his heart ache for Tony and he reached out a hand and placed it over Tony's. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Tony just brushed it away. "It's fine, I hated my old man and he hated me. And my mom didn't want to be queen anyway, she only put up with it because she loved my father."

"At least they loved each other." Steve said.

"Yeah, it just would've been nice if they'd spared some of that love for me." Tony looked sad, but he quickly shook it off. "Anyway, You've got a busy day today. You have to meet the public, get fitted for battle gear, and tomorrow you'll attempt the first task!"

Steve was suddenly nervous. "What is the first task?"

Tony smiled, "It's an easy one. You just have to defeat the Hydra that's desided to take up residence on Heroes Isle."

Steve's eye's went wide. "You mean that weird dragon thing with all the heads! those are real?!"

"Yeah, but don't sweat it, it's just a little one. Your timing is perfect actually, I almost had to take care of it myself. And as much as I love my battle armour, I'm sure I'll enjoy watching you work even more." Tony gave him a seductive smirk and Steve forgot to be nervous.

OYO

Their first stop after that was the royal tailor. Tony buzzed around the the tailor's workshop like a bee on drugs. Steve got dizzy from trying to keep up with him.

He stood on the tailor's platform for what felt like ages while he was measured and fitted. And after about twenty outfits they finally decided on a roman centurian inspired outfit. The tunic was the same shade of blue as the robes he'd worn the night before. The armour part of the outfit was silver, while his helmet was a blue metal with a with plume. His chest-plate had a large star and his shoulder pieces with decorated with little wings that matched the ones on his father's jacket. Steve had to admit he looked pretty good.

And Tony thought he'd never seen a sexier sight. 'I want him to fuck me with that suit on.' He thought as he surveyed his champion.

"What do you think?" Steve asked as he turn to look at Tony.

Tony smirked, "You may be able to defeat the hydra just by making it swoon." Tony said jokingly.

Steve blushed as he hopped off the platform.

OYO

The next stop was the armory. The Swordsmith was a large man with flowing golden hair that Steve thought must be magical to stay that nice and not frizzy in the workshop.

"Ah, Friend Tony, come to join me again?" The man boomed.

Tony chuckled, "Not today Thor, Steve here is my new champion. He needs a set of weapons."

Thor nodded, "Will you be giving him a suit like your own?"

Tony shook his head, "I don't think that's his style, and the mold I cast will only fit me anyway.""Wait a minute, you make weapons and armour?" Steve cut in with a startled look at Tony.

Tony shot him a glance, "Yeah, I design and build, or forge, weapons and armour. My father taught me, working down here with him is the only fond memory I have of him. Now what does that say about our relationship?" Tony laughed bitterly.

Steve was amazed, Tony was something else. Had he been a normal guy on earth Steve would've already asked him out by now. But as things stood he wasn't even sure how things like this worked in the underworld.

"So, what's your weapon of choice?" Tony asked as they walked deeper into the armory.

"Um, I don't know. . . Actually I've never done anything like this. Are you sure I'm really the right choice?" Steve asked.

"When I bargined for your life I was also able to enhance you. You never thought it was odd that you became the way you are? Tony asked gesturing to Steve's height and muscles.

"I, I never thought about it. I though I was just like, a late bloomer or something."

Tony chuckled, "No, I gave you super human strength, durabilty, speed, and endurance. But I put it on delay, so it would only show itself when you got here." Tony pointed to a large mace. "Pick that up." Steve shot Tony a doubtful look but obeyed.

Steve expected to have to use all his strength to lift the weapon that looked like it might even give that guy Thor back there some trouble. But to his surprise he lifted it with almost no effort whatsoever.

"What the hell!" Steve said quickly dropping it.

Tony doubled over in laughter. "You should've seen your face just then!" Tony said before laughing so hard that no sound came out.

Steve couldn't stop himself from laughing along with Tony. When they finished the two wiped their eyes and Tony grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him farther along the rows of weapons.

"I think I have just the thing for you." He said happily.

Steve smiled and blushed lightly as he tried very hard not to focus on Tony's grip on his arm.

They finally came to a stop in front of a row of sheilds.

"These were created by my father. They're shields that do more than just protect. These bad boys attack too." Tony held up one with a machine gun build into it. "What do you think?"

Steve stared at it unsure. Then his gaze fell on a simple circular sheild behind the king. "What about this one?" He asked picking it up.

Tony looked him over. Steve held up the sheild and Tony had to admit he looked good in his armor with the shield on his arm. The yellow light of the bare bulb on ceiling above them glinted of it's surface, and Tony found himself believing this man could take on Kronos himself.

Steve shifted uncomfortablly under Tony's gaze, "So?"

Tony snapped out of his day dreams and coughed, "You uh, look really good. . . Really. And that sheild is made with a rare metal that transmits vibrations and blows so you barely feel them."

Steve smiled. "I could use a gun though."

Tony nodded, "We don't have conventional guns just so you know. They call them phasers or blasters on earth, we just call them quantum guns."

"Does it still work like a normal gun?" Steve asked as they walked back to the front of the armory.

"Yeah, just point and pull the trigger, same basic concept. The amo is just a bit different and you don't have to reload."

Steve nodded, "That sounds great."

Tony agreed, "They are. Anyway, let's get you a gun and then send you off to meet the public."

Steve tried to ignore the knot of unease the grew in his stomach at those words. . . He failed.

OYO

As it turned out "meeting the public" actually meant Steve had to ride through the streets of the kingdom on a chariot pulled by a centaur that loudly proclaimed that he was the new champion and would defeat the hydra single-handedly and bring peace to the kingdom. Steve tried to grin and bear it but

he was beyond happy when it was over.

After his ride through the kingdom it was already evening and he met Tony in the banquet hall again. He was more comfortable in the palace and his robes now so he let himself relax and enjoy Tony's company.

At Steve's request Tony explained about the weapons he built and the suit Thor had mentioned.

"It's actually pretty cool, I'll show it to you tomorrow." He promised.

That night, as they said good night in the hall outside their rooms Steve decided to go out on a limb.

"Thank you again for everything Tony." He said with a smile as he leaned and kissed Tony's cheek. He made the kiss quick and said "Goodnight." as fast as humanly possible before rushing into his room and closing the door.

He leaned back against it and tried to catch the breath that that fleeting kiss had stolen from him.

He couldn't believe he'd actually kissed Tony!

OYO

Tony stood there in the hall for a good ten minutes, unsure what to do. . .

Steve Rogers had kissed him. . .

After that first ten minutes Tony came to his senses and was suddenly mad with himself. He'd let Steve make the first move! Granted he would never have guessed Steve would do that, but. . .

Tony touched his lips and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. He walked to his bed like a man in a dream. He would have to confront Steve tomorrrow. . . This was all moving a lot faster than he'd thought it would , but he couldn't let it hang over them without addressing it and making his own

feelings known.

But how the heck was he supposed to address Steve kissing him!

* * *

Pls Review! If you liked it that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

When Steve awoke the next morning he did not feel at all refreshed or rested in any way.

He'd spent the night tossing and turning, and he was really starting to regret kissing Tony the night before he had to battle a mythological beast from the underworld.

'It's okay Rogers, It's fine. Tony didn't chase after you in rage or bang on your door cursing you. . . So maybe he was alright with it, or thought nothing of it. . . Yeah! he must've thought it was just a normal, friendly gesture. Okay, We can deal with this, it'll be fine.' Steve nodded to himself and got up to get dressed.

OYO

An hour later Tony lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

'Steve kissed me, it was just on the cheek sure. But it was still a kiss!' He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. 'I'm 126 years old. I need to pull myself together.' He thought, just as Jarvis materialize beside his four poster bed.

"Good morning M'lord, It is a long past breakfast and Master Roger's was wondering if you were ill. He told me to tell you that he regrets his actions last night, and that if your current avoidance of him is caused by them he wishes you to forget they happened."

Tony shot out of bed at that, "Fuck no!" He shouted as he scrambled to pull on some clothes. Robes took too long to put on so he dug through his closet to find some plain clothes. "There is no way in hades I'm going to forget that! Damn it!"

Tony hopped around pulling on a pair of jeans as he spoke.

"Jarvis, where is Steve now?"

"He is down in the training room preparing for his battle today."

"Shit, okay. Jarvis, can you take me straight there?" Tony asked as he pulled on a black t-shirt.

"As you wish M'lord."

In the blink of an eye Tony and Jarvis were in the training room where Steve, dressed in a white tee and beige sweats, was laying into a target with his gun.

"Steve!" Tony exclaimed as he pulled his shirt the rest of the way on.

Steve turned to look and was taken aback at the sight of Tony dressed like a normal person. "Tony? I'm sorry about last night I-"

Steve's words were cut of by Tony's lips.

Tony had to stand on his tip-toes and throw his arms around Steve's neck to do this. But he held himself back from just jumping on him.

When they parted Steve couldn't speak for a couple seconds, so Tony started babbling.

"Like hell I'm going to forget that! You fucking went and ran off and left me there! What the hell was I supposed to think!"

Steve finally came to his senses and kissed Tony again.

Tony mumbled into the kiss at first, but then he just moaned and leaned in. As Steve's tongue ravished Tony's mouth he couldn't help but think that this was much better than his dreams.

They stood there for a long time, tongues battling, and they may have even stood there till Tartus froze over. But Jarvis, who had been in the corner the whole time, let out a polite cough.

"M'lord, Master Rogers, as much as your confessions bring joy to this old spector's heart I must remind you that Master Rogers is due for a battle in just under an hour."

Tony sighed happily as he pulled away "That's right, my champion."

Steve blushed happily and gave Tony one more quick kiss before letting him go. "You know, I think I'd be able to fight Kronos himslef right now and come out on top."

Tony laughed, "Well you'll have to settle for something a little less grand." He said as he slipped his hand in to Steve's.

Steve chuckled, and found all his anxiety about the battle had vanished. "I think I'm going to dedicated my battle to you today." He said jokingly.

Tony burst out laughing. "Like in those earth movies? I'm not sure how my subjects would react to that!"

Steve's face suddenly grew serious, "That's right, I forgot to ask. What is the policy here about. . . about stuff like this?"

"Well, Obviously there aren't people who think you'll go to hell if you're gay, and on a whole it's accepted. But when it comes to the king? I have no idea how the people will react. Nothing like this has ever happened before that I know of."

Steve frowned, "Do we need to keep this secret?" He asked.

Tony thought for a moment. "It might be best for the moment." He said.

Tony looked up at Steve then and a wicked grin spread over hisface "You know," He began, "If you win this battle it will be my duty as the king to reward you."

Steve's face turned instantly red. "Wha-?!"

Tony chuckled evily and gave Steve a quick kiss before they exited the training area.

OYO

Steve stood in the middle of the city streets in full battle gear. His shield was on his arm and his gun in his hand. Tony had also given him a long knife that was mostly ceremonial, but Tony told him was sharpened and ready to use if he needed it.

The hydra was sleeping at the other end of the street. Steve didn't feel right about offing it when it was asleep so he called out to it.

"Um, Hey. . . Hydra?"

The creature opened a large blue eye and reared it's red scaley head. "What new snack has the king sent me now?" The dragon asked in a german accent.

Steve tried to ignore the part of him that suddenly wanted to find out why the dragon spoke in a german accent. "Um, I'm here to get rid of you. So. . . if you just leave I won't kill you."

The dragon laughed at this. "You?! Puny human, you think you could defeat me?"

Steve squared his shoulders. "Yes. If I need to. So I'm asking again; Will you surrender and leave this place?"

The dragon settled down with a smug look on his face. "No."

With no further ceremony Steve raised his gun and shot the Hydra straight on. Of course a blast from a gun, even a quantum gun, will do little to dissuade a hydra. Steve saw immediately that he was doing little more than aggrivating the Dragon. So, to the surprise of the spectators that were watching over a live feed (filmed by a small harpy who had drawn the shortest straw), Steve dropped the gun and drew the dagger Tony had given him.

Taking a running leap Steve landed on the hydra's back. He used his shield to block as the hydra's many heads tried to attack him. A head slipped past his gaurd and bit him hard before he sliced it off.

Steve cursed when another two heads quickly grew in it's place.

'How the heck am I supposed to kill this thing!' He thought as he dodged another head.

Suddenly Steve remembered a myth about Hydra's he'd read back in middle school.

'It's risky' He thought. 'But it might work. . .'

Steve reached a decision and quickly jumped free of the creature's back, landing on his feet he rolled to the side as the hydra came after him.

Steve sliced off another head and in the gap he created he dove between the dragon's legs. He slid underneath the beast and drove his knife up throught the hydra's heart before he could be stamped on. The beast let out a horrible scream and Steve just managed to roll clear before the creature collapsed.

OYO

Tony had spent the battle in the palace, glued to the screens in the throne room. When Steve first dropped the gun he had been ready to forget protocol and rush out there to help him. But when Steve started to kick butt he'd sat back a bit.

When the fight was finally over Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He watched Steve pick him self up and dust off before he simply turned down the street and walked back towards the palace. Tony was mildly surprised that Steve took no trophy, but saw on Steve's return that he had. He'd taken a single Crimson scale from the dragon's hyde, and he presented it to Tony.

"I couldn't deticate me fight to you, so here is my token to give you. A treasure for my king." Steve said, with a bow that was half jest.

Tony accepted the scale and immediately went down to see Thor about making it into a necklace. Thor, for all his great size and brute strength had a delicate touch when he so wished and before the party began that evening Tony had a single red scale set in a cage of twining wires hanging in the dip of his collar bone.

OYO

Steve had never liked being the center of attention, it just wasn't his thing. So, while he appreciated Tony's gesture and knew it was customary for a victorious champion to have a banquet, he really wished it could've just been the two of them, especially as he barely saw Tony at all that night. But he just smiled and shook hands and listen to a bunch of names he knew he would never completely remember.

The party lasted long into the night and by the time it was over Steve was so exhausted that he simply went to his room and fell into bed without another thought.

OYO

Tony knew Steve would be too tired to do anything that night, but that didn't stop him from slipping into the other's room after the party.

As he had expected he found the other asleep.

Tony sat down on the bed and gazed at Steve's sleeping face. He looked so sweet and peaceful. Tony noticed Steve had neglected to change out of his tunic before falling into bed so he very gently eased it off him.

Tony giggled as he saw that underneath he was wearing a pair

of exercise shorts.

"The breeze too much for you Roger's?" Tony said in a whisper.

Brushing away the bangs that had fallen on Steve's face Tony kissed his forehead gently before he rose from the bed.

"Tony?" Steve mumbled, sitting up slightly

"Shh, it's alright, I was just saying good night. Go ahead and sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." Tony said heading for the door.

"Can you stay?"

Tony froze and turned back slowly, "What?" He asked unsure if he'd heard right.

"Can you stay here in my bed tonight. We don't have to do anything." He added quickly.

Tony studied him for a few moments before replying. "Okay."

He slipped his robe from his shoulders, revealing his bare chest and limbs and a set of plain black boxers that were all the cover he had.

As he laid himself down beside Steve he turned to him again. "Are you sure?" He asked

Steve simply nodded as he pulled Tony to him. Tony was startled by this possesive gesture, but he didn't dislike it.

Steve buried his face in Tony's neck and gently peppered his collarbone with kisses for the next couple of minutes till Tony, who hadn't even noticed how stiff he was, finally felt himself relax against the other man.

"Good night Tony." Steve said, followed by one last kiss on the kings lips.

"Good night Steve." Tony said softly. 'I love you.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Over the next two months Steve performed three more tasks.

The first was to fetch the celestial cube from the hoard of the dead Hydra, which he first had to actually find. The second was to vanquish the Lone Wolf, a large werewolf that thristed for the blood of the king, claiming he had some divine prophecy to back him up. And the third task came as a surprise to everyone.

As it turned out the Hydra Steve had killed had family.

It had been a fairly normal (or what had turned into normal) morning in the throne room with Steve and Tony sharing breakfast. Tony had claimed that as His champion it was Steve's job to let him sit in his lap and feed him fruit and nuts and whatever else he asked for.

Steve knew he was lying but had found over the past weeks that he was unable to refuse Tony anything even if he wanted to. Which he never did.

So the two of them were sitting in the Queen's throne eating breakfast when a roar shook the castle.

Steve felt the powers Tony had given him kicking in. He sensed that it was another hydra and he yelled to Jarvis to transport his armor to him and take Tony out of danger. Which he did, cutting Tony off in the middle of explaining that he was more than capable of taking care of himself thank you very much.

Steve pulled on his armor, lifted his shield and ran out of the palace to meet the hydra head on.

This Hydra was huge, even bigger than the first one, he had giant obsidian claws and huge black wings that darkened the sky.

The Battle was long and hard, and at one point Steve was sure he would fail. But then, out of the palace soared Tony in a suit of armor. Steve was awestruck as he watched Tony shoot the beast with quantum gun's built into the gauntlets.

"Steve, I'll distaract him, do you think you can do a repeat of that you did with the last one?" He shouted down to him.

"Yeah, I think so, but be careful okay! I don't want to lose you. We haven't even. . . " Steve didn't finish that sentence but he could tell Tony knew where he was going with that.

"After this Steve, there is no way I'm letting it stay that way!" Tony yelled before dive bombing the hydra.

With a majority of the heads focused on Tony's attack Steve was able to slip past the creature's guard and drive the sword Tony'd had Thor make for him into the beasts heart.

Tony had a heart stopping moment when the beast collapsed immediately with Steve underneath. But as Tony used all of the suit's power to roll the dragon over he was glad to see that Steve was winded but unharmed.

He flew down and lifted Steve from the beast's lifeless body, "You were amazing." Steve mumbled into Tony's chest.

Tony kissed him before answering, "You were too."

OYO

Later that night, after Steve's cuts and bites had been treated and bandaged, he was making his way back to his room when he noticed Tony's door was ajar.

"Steve, Come in." Tony's voice called throught it. Steve was surprised, He'd never been invited into Tony's room before.

Steve stepped into the room and was surprised again, this time by what he saw. Tony's room didn't look anything like Steve had imagined, it was much more modern and the colors were muted tones that Steve had trouble believing Tony had picked himself.

Tony was seated at a tall, counter-like table in a black tank-top and black cargo pants, an outfit Steve had seen before and Tony seemed to favor, and Steve certainly wasn't complaining "Shut the door behind you." The king instructed.

Steve did as he was told and walked over to Tony, wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders and kissing his neck. Tony let out a tiny moan at the gesture and quickly set down the things he'd been working on so he could turn to face Steve.

They stood there for a a long moment, wrapped up in only each other before they finally pulled apart.

"Tony, are you a virgin?" Steve asked, trying not to let his voice quake. He needed to know, if they were to go any further.

"No, but I can honestly say you will be the first person I've had sex with that I actually cared about. Everyone else I just saw as play-things, but with you, it's different. You're amazing, and I'm pretty sure I love you." Tony finished shyly.

Steve chuckled, "I'm flattered."

Tony smiled, "I'd like to change that tonight thought."

Steve's smile grew soft and his eyes shone as he kissed Tony again. "I would be honored." He whispered.

Tony slipped down from his chair and pulled Steve with him to his bed.

They began to undress each other, Tony's tank-top was the first thing to go, revealing a fit chest with a light ghosting of dark hair. Next came Steve's shirt, and Tony stopped him for a moment, running his hands across the sculpted chest above him. "You're so beautiful." he whispered reverently.

Steve blushed, "So are you, you know." he replied before diving in for another kiss as he worked Tony's pants off.

Tony tried desperately to hold back his moans as they pushed further, he was a king after all, he had to retain some sense of dignity.

"Relax, It's just you and me here." Steve said when he noticed Tony was biting his lips so hard the marks stayed when he gasped. Tony tried to obey, but his body refused.

Steve sighed and sat back on his heels. Both men were at this point were completely bare. "Tony, if you don't relax you won't be able to enjoy this."

Tony pouted, "I am very relaxed, believe me."

Steve leaned forward again to kissed him firmly. "No you're not. But I promise I will change that."

Steve ran his hands down Tony's sides as he kissed his neck and collar bone, moving down till his hands were on Tony's crotch and his lips on Tony's nipples.

Tony was still holding on pretty well, until Steve started talking.

"I'm going to work you open, my fingers breaching your most intimate places. Then, my mouth will pleasure your aching cock, turning you into a puddle under my hands."

Tony moaned loudly, unable to hold it back any longer. "You should not be able to fucking talk like that, with that face, and that voice!"

Steve chuckled darkly, "But it worked didn't it?"

"Shut up."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No."

"Then tell me where the lube is." Steve said with a smirk, preparing to make good on his promises.

Tony couldn't find the air in his lungs to speak so he just pointed. Moments later Steve's cool fingers were pushing into him as those adorable pouty lips were wrapping themselves around his cock. Tony panted and whined as Steve worked him open, pistoning his fingers in and out as he sucked Tony off.

"I-I'm not going to last much l-longer!" Tony moaned as Steve's fingers found just the right spot to bring a cascade of stars behind his eyes.

Steve only hummed and continued.

Tony cried out his name as he came, and as Steve sucked him dry catching every last drop he found he was unable to move.

"That was. . ."

"Amazing?"

Tony laughed sleepily, "Hell yeah."

Steve chuckled and kissed him, and Tony found the taste of himself on Steve's lips did not disgust him like he'd thought it would.

"I take it back." He whispered into the kiss.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I do love you. I don't just think I do, I know I do."

A huge grin split Steve's face, "I love you too."

Tony smiled at him, pulling their hips together, and bucking his against Steve's causing their cocks to rub against one another.

Steve gasped, "W-we can wait you know, if you're tired or-"

"Shut up, for real this time. It's your turn to feel good. Let's go."

Steve found Tony's language strange but he wasn't going to mention it when the king was spreading his legs wide for him and begging Steve to take him.

Steve lubed up his cock and slowly pushed into Tony's tight ass, biting his lip to keep down his moans.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. This was always the part he could do without. "D-don't move right away. Okay?"

Steve hummed his agreement and held himself still as Tony got used to the other man's size.

"Okay, move."

Steve obeyed, starting slow and then working the pace up. Before long they were both moaning loudly as they rocked back and forth, mantra of each other's names spilled from their lips as they neared their climaxes.

Steve wrapped his hand around Tony's cock as he felt himself reaching the edge.

"Cum for me again baby." He moaned.

Tony moaned out a pleading, "Steve!" as his body obeyed. Steve felt Tony clench around him as he came seconds later.

As they lay there panting Tony spoke again. "Now that was amazing. Actually, that was better than amazing. That was phenominal."

Steve gave a tiny laugh as he pulled Tony against him. "I fully agree."

Suddenly Tony pushed himself up on his arms and turned to Steve with a serrious look on his face. "Steve, Will you marry me?"

Steve opened one eye to look up at the brunett. "Can I? What are the laws here for that?"

'Well that wasn't a no.' Thought Tony as he went on. "Well, yeah you can. I'm the king remember, I make the laws."

"Then yes. I will marry you." Steve said pulling Tony back down against him. "Now shush. You're ruining the post-climactic high."

Tony laughed but did as he was told. There would be plenty of time for talking in the morning.

Tony russled about and pulled the covers over them. "Good night Steve." He whispered as he snuggled close to his lover.

"Good night Tony. I love you." Steve said, half-asleep.

"I love you too." Tony mumbled as he fell into a deep and restful

sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonus Chapter/Epilogue:

10 years later. . .

Steve sighed happily as he watched Tony chase a giggling Peter around the palace garden. They'd taken in the boy as their son and Tony's heir three years ago. Six years into their marrige they'd decided it was time to start a family. And now they both wished they'd thought of it sooner. They loved Peter to the end of hades and couldn't imagine their lives without him now.

"Daddy!" Peter called waving to Steve, "Come play with us!"

"Yeah Daddy! come play!" Tony joined in jokingly.

Steve chuckled and obeyed, rising from the garden chair he'd been lounging in. Despite the the fact the last task he'd had to complete was a little over four years ago Steve was still as fit as he had been in the beginning. Though these days he wasn't the champion, he was simply the queen (Although for appearence sake he was refered to as the "Grand Prince").

When Steve joined them amung the flower beds Tony and Peter decided that the game had changed from tag to 'tackle and tickle'. Steve roared with laughter as his two favorite people in all of Hades tickled him. They lay there a few minutes later in a contented heap. Steve lay with his arms behind his head, Peter was laying on his chest and Tony rested his head over Steve's heart.

"I love you two." He said pulling them into a hug.

"I love you too daddy!" Peter exclaimed with a happy giggle.

"Same goes for me." Tony whispered into Steve's ear, shooting him a look that Steve knew well. There would be champagne and roses tonight. Because Tony loved the sappy romantics more than he would ever admit.

OYO

Later that night after They had put Peter to sleep Steve and Tony relaxed in their suite.

The two had moved into the royal suite after the wedding. Tony had never used them before because Pepper wouldn't let him turn them in to a workshop, so he had used the other room.

They lay curled up on the couch, Their romantic plans canceled in favor of a low key evening, as both were exhausted. Steve was drawing and Tony was reading with his head in Steve's lap.

"So I've been wondering." Tony said suddenly, putting down his book.

"Yes?" Steve asked setting setting his sketch pad.

"Maybe in a few years, when Peter's old enough, we could retire and just pass the job on to him."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Steve said as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "But with you I'm wonderng if you have alterior motives."

"What do you mean? I never have alterior motives." Tony said with obviously faked innocence.

Steve just shot him a look. "Who is this person you've picked for our son?" Steve asked with a sigh.

"I haven''t picked him. I just thought he would make a nice Champion once you and I retire."

Steve laughed. "Who is he?"

Tony picked up the magic mirror from the table. He had since developed a way to make it two way so Peter could talk to his aunt and uncle on earth, but it still worked the old way too.

"Wade Wilson." Tony said to it.

Steve surveyed the blond boy who was at that moment shooting squirrels out of the tree outside his window. "You're kidding me. This kid?"

"I know he seems a bit rough, but he would make a good champion, and the Fates tell me he secretly has a heart of gold and is undyingly loyal. Apparently if we don't take him one of the Fates would be glad to snap him up."

Steve gave him a doubtful. "If you say so." As Tony set down the mirror.

Privately he thought that the chances of his Peter falling for that guy, let alone picking him as champion, were slim. But who knows. After all, he'd fallen in love with a Lord of the Dead.

How much worse could this kid be?

FIN

* * *

Alright my lovelies, That is the end. . . Of this one! As I'm sure you can tell I am planning a sequel here for Spidypool.

I'm not sure if it will work out. But if it does you can expect my first, not only Spideypool fic, but also my first sequel, sometime in the next two months.

This has some how ended up being the longest fic I've ever written, I know it's only a couple chapters long but I've never actually completed a fic that was this long, so. . .

I'm actually pretty proud of myself for finishing it, even if it did kinda suck.

Anyway, Please Review my Lovelies! It will encourage me to actually continue these shenanigans.


End file.
